Una Historia para Dormir
by Serena Sailor Moon
Summary: Un simple Recuerdo, una Historia Hermosa. ¿Una Historia para Dormir?
_**Disclainer, Naruto NO me pertenece. Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si Naruto fuera mío. Abría Yaoi en todos lados.**_

 _ **Este fic, participa en el concurso Inolvidables del Foro; Camino del Fuego.**_

* * *

Se podía observar como dos pequeños niños, corrían por toda la casa. Un pequeño rubio de piel bronceada con dos marquitas en cada cachete, también se le podía apreciar unos hermosos ojos color azules. Boruto Uzumaki, la viva imagen su Padre, Naruto Uzumaki; con unas pequeñas características de su Madre, Hinata Hyuga. Seguía a su hermana la cual jugaban al "Te toque". Una pequeña niña pálida, futura portadora del Byakugan. La pequeña viva de su Madre, Hinata Hyuga. Con dos pequeñas marquitas, igual que su hermano. La pequeña, Himawari Uzumaki.

-¡Niños, su Madre ya les dijo que era la hora de dormir!.- Exclamo un Rubio muy conocido. Los miraba desaprobatoriamente con una mirada divertida. Naruto Uzumaki, a pesar de ser Padre nunca perdería su personalidad infantil que lo caracterizaba.- ¿Qué hacen despiertos?

-Papi.- Himawari se acercó hacia Naruto, alzando sus pequeños brazos para que la sostuviera entre sus brazos. Petición que el Padre Uzumaki aceptó gustoso.- ¿Y si… Nos cuentas una historia?

Naruto medito un poco y les respondió con una sonrisa, que le correspondieron sus dos pequeños hijos.

(...)

El Padre Uzumaki, ya había terminado de arroparlos.

-A ver, ¿Qué quieren que les cuente?.- Dijo El Uzumaki mayor con una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón de la habitación. Descansando sus manos en sus piernas.

-La historia del Abuelo y de la Abuela.- Hablo Boruto, sorprendiendo a su Padre.

-¿Seguros..?.- Pregunto esperando una negatividad o una afirmación. La cual recibió una eufórica afirmación de parte de Himawari. Al ver que eso era lo que querían, empezó a relatar _.- "Había una vez.."_

-¡No, Papa!.- Se quejó, Boruto al darse cuenta de la forma que había empezó a relatar.- Quiero que sea como siempre.-

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, su hijo estaba pendiente de lo que decía. – " _En la escuela de Konoha. Había llegado una niña muy hermosa, con un bellísimo y cuidado cabello Rojo; con unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro."_

-¡La Abuela!.- Exclamo Himawari como si fuera una adivinanza lo que dijo su padre. Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa.

"- _A la pequeña niña pelirroja, la mandaron a presentarse._

 _-"¡Mi nombre es, Kushina Uzumaki, de verdad!_

 _Todos empezaron a burlarse del color de su cabello. Causando enojo a la recién hablada._

 _-Yo… ¡Seré la primera Mujer Hokage de la Aldea!.- Exclamo con enojo._

 _Todos quedaron callados por lo recién dicho. Un pequeño niño rubio con ojos Azules como el cielo; Minato Namizake_

 _-Quiero ser un gran Hokage y que todos me reconozcan,- Dijo el pequeño niño rubio, Minato._

 _Kushina miro con rivalidad al pequeño, Minato._

 _(…)_

 _-¡Tomate!.-Dijo un Niño._

 _-¡A partir de ahora vamos a llamarte, Tomate!. ¡Tienes una cara redonda y el cabello rojo!. ¡Eres un Tomate!.-Dijo otro._

 _-¿Desde cuándo los tomates pueden ser Hokage?.-Dijo el otro señalando a Kushina.- ¡Odio los Tomates!_

 _-¡Yo también!.-Dijo otro Niño._

 _-¡Nunca lo como en la ensalada!_

 _-¡Un tomate que todos odian nunca podría ser aceptado!_

 _Todos empezaron a reír. Minato miraba todo con asombro. Kushina le dedico una mirada furiosa. Kushina trataba de controlar su rabia_

 _-¡Te estas poniendo más roja!._

 _-¡Festival de Tomates, es hora de la cosecha!.- Dijo un Niño, empezando a jalarle el cabello._

 _-¿A quién llamas Tomate?.- Pregunto Kushina sosteniéndole la muñeca, evitando que le siguiera jalando el cabello. Poco a poco hizo soltarle el cabello.- Escúchame. No me gusta los tomates, la verdad.- Kushina sostuvo la mano del Niño e hizo un giro haciendo que el Niño, al que le tenía agarrada la mano. Golpeara a los demás. Se subió encima del Niño-Líder.- ¡Si continuas llamándome tomate te arrepentirás, ya verás!.- Grito dándole puños en su cabeza. El Niño-Líder en un intento fallido de evitar el golpe ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza._

 _Kushina miro a Minato, se estaba riendo. Se molestó, ya que pensó que se estaba burlando de ella._

 _-¿Qué te ríes?.-Dijo alzando su puño como amenaza._

 _Minato se sorprendió y se volteo rápidamente asustado. Viéndola disimuladamente._

 _(…)_

 _Después de lo sucedido en los arboles Sakura's. Kushina se fue corriendo hacia su casa._

 _Al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba más tranquila de lo normal. Abrió una habitación para verificar, se quedó mirando fijamente un lugar entre la parte oscura de la habitación. Dos hombres aparecieron intentando secuestrarla._

 _-¡Auxilio!.-Grito mientras corría.- ¡Ayúdenme!._

 _Al poco tiempo atraparon a Kushina, logrando su cometido, secuestrarla._

 _(…)_

 _Kushina no dejaba de debatirse en su mente. ¿Sabían que mi Chakra era especial?. ¿Debido a eso me secuestraron la gente de la Nube?. Kushina callo por el cansancio mientras le jalaban las cuerdas, que estaban a amarradas a sus muñecas, causándole dolor._

 _Luego de un rato, se le ocurrió una idea. Fue sacando partes de su cabello y cautelosamente los arrojaba al piso, sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Luego de un rato la esperanza desaparecía de sus pensamientos. Para todo era una extraña, ¿Quién vendría a por ella?._

 _Ya estaban cerca de cruzar la frontera. Se podía ver una silueta que saltaba entre los árboles, empezó a atacar a las personas, tomando en cuenta un beneficio, La Oscuridad._

 _Luego de un momento salió victorioso, la persona desconocida que había salvado a Kushina._

 _-¿Estas herida?.-Dijo la persona desconocida._

 _Kushina alzo su mirada perdida, hacia donde provenía la voz. En ese instante, las nubes dejaron paso a la luz de la Luna. Dejando ver a Minato enfrente de ella, con una sonrisa._

 _-He venido a salvarte.-Dijo Sonriendo, Minato. La mirada perdida de Kushina, dejo salir a flote un brillo. Estaba cansada, sorprendida pero Feliz. La persona que menos esperada la había salvado._

 _Ya Kushina no podía más y se dejó caer en el suelo, Minato rápidamente se acercó para sostenerla, llegando cuando estaba de rodilla, antes de que se diera un golpe contra la tierra._

 _-Te pondrás bien.- Dijo mientras la sostenía por los hombros, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. La cargo al estilo princesa dejando a Kushina sorprendida._

 _-Espera.-Dijo Kushina. Minato tomo impulso y salto. Dando ambos un reflejo en la Luna llena._

 _Kushina no podía dejar de ver a los ojos a Minato._

 _-Eso es..- Dijo Kushina mirando una de las manos de Minato, la cual traía su cabello rojo._

 _-Tu cabello es hermoso, me di cuenta de inmediato.-Dijo Minato, dejando a Kushina que una expresión de asombro invadiera su rostro._

 _Kushina movió la cabeza para no verle el rostro.-Pero siempre me has ignorado.-Dijo Kushina con confusión._

 _-Porque sé que eres muy fuerte. En cuerpo y Espíritu.-Dijo Minato, dejando de nuevo asombrada la Kushina por sus palabras. Minato paro en la punta de un Árbol.-Pero esto es una lucha entre dos aldeas. Es diferente a otras, pero…-Dijo Minato._

 _-¿Pero qué?.-Pregunto Kushina con curiosidad, esperando su Respuesta._

 _-No quiero perderte.-Dijo Minato mirándola. Kushina abrió sus ojos con asombro, no esperaba esa repuesta de su parte._

 _-Pero soy una extraña, ¿Por qué?.-Dijo Kushina, igual o más curiosa que antes._

 _-Vives en la aldea de Konoha, por eso eres unos de nosotros.-Dijo Minato con una sonrisa._

 _Kushina no dejaba de ver las facciones del rostro de Minato, viendo como sus cabellos rubios, a la luz de la Luna parecían dorados. Mientras su cabello rojizo era movido por el viento, al igual que con el de Minato."_

Naruto sonrió complacido al ver que al final se quedaron rendidos en sus camas con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Se levantó, apago la lámpara que alumbraba la pequeña habitación. Salió del cuarto de sus hijos, encontrándose con una Hinata en lágrimas. Naruto la abrazo preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, Hina-Chan?.- Pregunto Naruto al ver que seguía llorando.

-Naruto-Kun… ¡Eso fue hermoso!.-Exclamo Hinata con amor. Los dos sonrieron, Naruto con sus pulgares les limpio el rostro, sin dejar rastro de lágrimas. Ambos fueron a su habitación. Hoy había sido un día muy largo.


End file.
